


Broken Open

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: "I thought you were supposed to begoodat hockey."A broken ankle leads to more than just downtime for Jack and Daniel.





	Broken Open

**Author's Note:**

> funnily enough the inspiration for this came when one of the best players on my team broke her ankle doing exactly the same thing. art imitating life and stuff.

Ironically, it doesn't happen off-world. It doesn't even happen on a mission. It happens planetside, on what would otherwise have been a perfectly innocuous Sunday afternoon. What _should_ have been a perfectly innocuous Sunday afternoon.

Daniel gets the call. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to reach Daniel Jackson?"

"You've found him."

"Jack put you down as his emergency contact; I've taken him to the hospital, but I'll need you to come down and do the last of his paperwork while he waits for the radiologist to look at his x-rays."

"I'm… sorry?"

The man on the other end sighs. His next words come through despite clearly being shouted to someone on the other end of the line. "You do know you're suppose to _tell_ people before you list them as your emergency contact, right Jack?"

There's grumbling on the other end that does sound distinctly Jack-like, enough that it has Daniel getting to his feet, pulling on a jacket, and grabbing his keys. "Which hospital are you at?" The man on the other end rattles off the name and address. Daniel knows that hospital, and it's a bit of a drive, enough to have him wondering what in the hell Jack was up to. "And how did you say he hurt himself?"

"I didn't." The voice on the other end sounds somewhere between repentant and positively gleeful. "Like I said, the radiologist is still checking, but—" There's a shout that sounds like Jack on the other end, and the man laughs. "Come on, Jack, you should at least let the poor guy know what he's getting himself into."

Daniel shakes his head, even knowing the man on the other end can't see him. "It's alright, I think I can hazard a guess. I'll be there in half an hour; see if you can't keep him from getting into anymore trouble until I get there?"

"No promises on that front."

"No, and I can't say I'd ask for any. Wouldn't want you to make any promises you can't keep."

The sound of laughter on the other end is enough to loosen the worry in Daniel's chest. If there's laughter, things can't be all that bad….

~~~~~

"I thought you were supposed to be _good_ at hockey."

Jack glares up at Daniel, pure venom in his gaze. It doesn't have the desired effect.

"How'd you even manage to get that clean of a break anyway?"

Jack feels his neck heat up. Josh is sniggering in the corner, clearly enjoying the show way too much. Jack decides to take the easier target. "Don't you have a wife to get home to, Josh?"

"She isn't expecting me for another hour at least; gives me plenty of time to see what comes of this."

Daniel ignores the exchange. "Jack. Seriously. What happened?"

Jack swallows, looking down at his hands. "Caught an edge in a groove in the ice. I was trying to turn and get the skate out at the same time. Didn't quite work out as planned."

Daniel throws his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother?"

Jack glares up at him. "Look, do you really need to commentate? Just get me out of here and back to base to Fraiser can do whatever she needs to do."

Daniel glares at him before turning on his heel, snatching the discharge paperwork from Josh and marching out the door.

Josh turns to him, his smirk easing off into concern again. "You gonna be okay, man?"

Jack waves him off. "I've had worse. It's just bad timing, that's why he's mad."

"Uh huh." Josh shakes his head. "Guess I'm taking you off the sub list for awhile now, eh?"

Jack nods apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, we've got enough subs to make it through the rest of the season. Don't worry about it and get better soon, yeah?"

"Sure thing."

Daniel marches back in at exactly that moment, his face still stormy. "Come on," he says sharply. "I'm taking you home."

——

The main fallout from the fracture, other than SG-1 being grounded for the six weeks it's going to take him to heal, is that Daniel won't stop mother-henning him. It's more annoying than anything else, but Jack also can't really say that he minds. It's easier to let Daniel come over and make dinner than limp through the process of making it himself while managing his crutches. It's easier to let Daniel come pick him up and drive them to work than fuss with trying to drive with the cast. And, more than anything else, it's easier to let Daniel take care of things around base and around the house without being asked than to ask for the help he doesn't want to admit he needs.

It gets altogether too easy and comfortable having Daniel around, to the point that Jack doesn't even notice anything is amiss until the evening Daniel doesn't come by for dinner. It takes Jack a solid twenty minutes of fighting the urge to call Daniel and ask if he's just forgotten to come by to remember that Daniel had told him he was staying late this evening to brief SG-11 before their mission. Jack had been half-asleep when Daniel had told him this last night, so he thinks he can hardly be blamed for forgetting that he'd declined the offer to stay late too in favor of being chauffeured back to his place by someone else after he'd finished checking in with Fraiser.

Just as Jack's about to give up waiting and make dinner himself despite the hassle, he hears the telltale sound of Daniel's key in the front door. Jack briefly contemplates getting up to greet him, but that feels a little too familiar, so he elects to stay right where he is instead.

Daniel makes his way in, draping his coat over his arm as he does. "Hey Jack, sorry I'm so late. The briefing took longer than I was expecting and—" Daniel stops short, frowning as he glances at the kitchen. "You haven't eaten yet?"

Jack just grunts, not sure if he wants to answer that directly or not.

Daniel stays still for a long moment, contemplative. "Huh," he finally says. "Well, okay then." Then he sets his jacket over a chair and rolls up his sleeves as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Jack tries not to read anything into it.

——

It's three days before Jack's scheduled to get what will hopefully be his last round of x-rays when things finally come to a head. They're in the den with the Avs game playing softly in the background when Daniel finally decides to call it a night, the last week of little to no sleep doing translations for SG-5 finally taking their toll. That in and of itself isn't surprising.

The sleepy, casual kiss he drops on Jack's temple as he passes him on his way to the guest room, on the other hand, is.

By the time Jack's realized what just happened, Daniel's already out of the den and, by the sound of it, halfway to the guest room. The sound of the door to the guest room sliding shut comes only seconds after Jack's gotten his crutches in hand and struggled his way upright. Jack hovers for a moment, waiting, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He flicks the TV off and makes his way to the guest room as quickly as he can. When he gets there, though, and eases the door open, it's to see Daniel on his side, back to the door, shoulders stiff in a way that makes it clear that he knows Jack's there.

Jack takes a moment to process the sight before realizing he's too tired to deal with this, let alone deal with this with an exhausted, defensive Daniel to boot. He sighs. "Night, Daniel," he says before turning and closing the door behind him.

They can talk about it in the morning.

~~~~

They most definitely do not talk about it in the morning.

In fact, it takes another week before Daniel finally bursts, slamming his silverware down in the middle of dinner and looking Jack dead in the eye.

"Are we seriously just going to pretend it never happened?"

Jack blinks, clearly taking a few moments to get his bearings. When he catches up with Daniel's brain, he shrugs. "I wasn't going to bring it up, honestly."

Daniel's eyes go wide. "What?"

"It clearly upset you, and it obviously wasn't something intentional. If you wanted to pretend it never happened, I wasn't about to make a big deal out of it," Jack says with another shrug.

Daniel shakes his head. "I _kissed you_ , Jack. That isn't something you just… ignore."

Jack rolls his eyes. "I've ignored bigger cues than that, honestly."

Daniel stares. "What?"

Jack shakes his head. "It doesn't have to be a big deal, Daniel."

Daniel swallows, looking down at his plate while he tries to find his words. "And… and if I want it to be a big deal?"

Jack doesn't answer, but when Daniel finally gets brave enough to look up at him, the smile on his face is blinding. "I thought you'd never ask."

Daniel can barely breathe through his relief. "Oh. That's… that's good, then. I guess."

Jack nods, taking another bite of his food and chewing it thoughtfully before he speaks again. "Not to be presumptuous, but… I'm hoping that means that wasn't just a one-time thing."

Daniel feels the answering grin spread over his face. "Definitely not just a one-time thing."

Jack grins. "Good. Because that would be absolutely unacceptable."

"Oh?"

"In fact, I think it's unacceptable that it's only happened once."

"Agreed. Should I do something about that?"

The radiance of Jack's smile outshines any stars Daniel's seen on their travels. "I think you should, Dr. Jackson. I think you should."

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
